Wanted Friend and Lover
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: We all know Emily chose to be with Sam. What happens when Paul imprints on his girlfriends sister. Will she make the same choice? Can you fight a imprint that was ment to be? I have written stories before, but this is my first one-shot. Please read.


_**This has been in my head for a while. I just wanted to get it out of my head, and into words!**_

As I lay here alone in my hospital bed writing the story of what a wonderful life, I had the chance to live. I can remember clearly all my best and worst memories of my sister, and closest friends. Words alone can't ever begin to describe the memories that I am going to take with me to heaven. "Well" I thought to myself looking at the blank page, I should just start at the beginning.

My name is Sara Scott, and I am twenty-two years old. I have dark brown hair that reaches down to my lower back. My chocolate brown eyes leave you gasping for air, when I look at you. I am neither fat, nor skinny, I am just an average normal weight woman. I height is five foot five and three quarters. I wouldn't be bold enough to call myself beautiful, but at the same time I know I am not ugly. I am not special at all, but something special did happen to me.

The legends of our tribe came to be one more time, and I got imprinted on. This would have been the best thing in my life, "finding true love". The only problem with this love is that my younger sister was in love with my imprinter.

Paul, and my sister Jackie had been best friends since they were first in diapers. I remember them even sharing the same crib for naps together as infants. As they grew up they played at the park together all the time. Paul would always protect my little sister from the bigger children there. Even as a small child he had anger management issues.

One day in particular I remember a group of little boys coming to the playground and pushing Jackie of the slide. Before I even had a chance to get up and react to the situation Paul had hit the little boy over the head, threaten him, and the other boys; as he bent down and kissed my sister-bleeding knee. My sister tears dried up and Paul just sat down and pulled her to him, rocking her until she was completely calm again. I just sat back down on the bench in complete shock! As time passed everyone knew not hurt Jackie, or they would have to answer to Paul. That was the one thing that none of the neighbor boys would be stupid enough to do.

As they started to grow up, everyone could see their relationship was changing, into young love. I absolutely love to endlessly tease both of them about it. I just loved watching their separate blushes. When Paul thought no one was looking he would grab Jackie's hand, and softly kiss it.

Finally when they were freshman in High School he grew some balls and made it official. The entire late night phone calls, and romantic walks on the beach followed. I would walk into the kitchen on Saturday nights, and see my sister working hard on special dinners for him. Leah and I would just shake are heads and her and laugh to ourselves. There was not a thing my sister wouldn't do for him, to make him happy.

My mother never had issues with Paul being over. I personal think it was the fact that he was very handy when it came to fixing our broke appliances. However, it also could have been the fact he was the only one willing to take the smelly trash out of the house.

I remember coming home from one of my dates through the back door to find Paul enter the front door, with a sunflowers for my sister. It was running joke between them; do to the lack of sun on the reservation. That was the first day I ever heard Paul tell my sister "I love you".

Things were great between them for the next three years. Then things started to change. First Sam disappeared for two weeks. I remember helping Leah put up missing photo of him up everywhere. We even went as far as sneaking all the way to the Canadian boarder line, and Seattle to place them.

When Sam finally came back, I could see some small changes in him. It was like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I new he loved Leah with all his heart. I knew something was wrong when I looked at them. I just couldn't place what it was. When I hung out with the both of them, I did notice a few different things like Sam's body temperature change, he would shake a lot, when his emotions got to him, and his increase need for a large amount of food.

I had just come home from work one night to find Leah crying at my doorstep. Her eyes looked up at me, and I just gasped at how broken she looked. I quickly ran to her, falling in her outstretched arms.

"Sam, broke up me this morning" She whispered through her tears.

"Oh Leah, I am so sorry." I said holding her tightly, rubbing her back, as I tried to calm her down.

"No! You don't understand. He broke up with me for Emily. I went down to first beach and they were there together. They were gazing into each others eyes, and holding each others hands. I was about to turn away and run, when I saw them kiss. How can they do this me? How could she of all people do this to me?" She asked me.

I froze not knowing what to say to her. I didn't have an answer to give her. How Emily her best friend, her cousin could do this to her. It was beyond me, I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"I don't know Leah, I just don't know?" I replied back, crying with her until early in the morning hours.

A day weeks later, I saw Emily at the grocery store. She tried to talk to me, and I told her how I really felt about her and what she was doing to her cousin. She put her head down in disgrace, when I finished my little rave. Her only response back to me was that she didn't have a choice; she could fight the attraction she now felt toward him.

Back at home; I started seeing the same small changes in Paul. His body was getting as hot as Sam to the touch. He was becoming the human garbage can. His temper was even getting really out of control. He never snapped at us, but he end up getting into a fight at school, and putting another boy in the hospital. Then one day he never showed up at school. Jackie like Leah was completely worried when he disappeared. She wanted to put up fliers like Leah did. I could hear her crying in her room at night. When she did sleep, she would wake up screaming Paul's name.

Things were not adding up. Paul never left Jackie before like this. I had a feeling that I new where to get my answers from. I was going to pay Sam and Emily a little visit.

Knock, Knock

Emily, open the door with a shocked face.

"Sara, what are you doing here/" She questioned me.

"I came to see Sam, now where is he?" I questioned her right back.

"He, he is not here at the moment." He said quickly.

Never being one to give up anything quickly. I pushed the door open on her and walked in.

"Ok, I will just wait for him here!" I said harshly, as I saw her put her hands on her hips in protest. She was ready to say something to me, but thought differently.

"Fine! He will be back home shortly." She told me, as she walked into the tiny kitchen area. I decided to follow her into the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked me pulling out two bottles of water, hand one to me.

As Emily started cooking, I just sat on the kitchen chair, watching her prepare dinner for an army.

The back door flew open and Sam appeared almost running to Emily's arms. He started to kiss her, but a new figure walked in the house.

"Paul" I yelled at him. "Where in the hell have you been? Jackie has been sick, worrying about you!"

He turned around like he was about to yell at me. Suddenly another look crossed his face. The look was hard to describe, it had many emotions attached to it. First it was hate, turning into anger, then understanding, then it reminded me of the face he made when he told Jackie he loved her.

He just kept staring at me. The room mood changed, you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Paul body started to shake, it happened so fast nobody could even get to Paul, before he changed into a huge wolf looking animal. I never screamed so loud in my life, at the sight of him.

Suddenly some boy was standing in front of me, pushing me in the chair, behind him (Jared).

Sam was standing to protect Emily in front of him; yelling at the Paul wolf to get out of the house. With one more glance at me he ran outside. I could hear him howling in the woods.

"Jared, go help him" Sam ordered.

"Jackie!" Sam said torn, as he looked out the back door. "I guess we need to explain some things to you."

I just nodded my head in fear of what I just saw. I could get any words out of my mouth to answer him with my voice.

I was told all the stories of my people that afternoon with Sam. He told me about changing into a wolf for the first time. He explained about the former wolfs, and the bloodlines. Then he explained about imprinting, and what it was like when she first meets up with Emily's eyes. Somewhere in the middle of his speech Paul walked back into the house with a different set of clothes on.

Sam nods his head in Paul direction, and he comes over to sit over by me.

"As Sam explained earlier to you, I could come around any of you, I was too new and I was trying to learn how to control myself so I don't phase around people that don't know about us." He told me, never taking his eyes off me.

"Well, it looks like you got that one down" I told him, as I rolled my eyes. "You need to come over to the house, so Jackie knows you are still alive. You are scarring the shit out of her Paul!"

I notice a help me look that Paul, was giving Sam. "Her" was all Sam said back to Paul.

As Paul shakes his head to confirm, whatever was going on between the two of them?

"Sara" Sam starts looking over at Paul one more time. Remember how I told you that I was in love with Leah, but once I saw Emily, I knew I found my sole-mate.

"Yes Sam, I didn't check out, of that conversation you know!" I told him, getting a little annoyed at these eyes games.

"Paul, just imprinted on you Sara, not Jackie." Sam said.

His words shocked me. Paul was my sole-mate? No! He was Jackie's; I saw a flashback of the time with Leah on my front porch crying, at the betrayal of her cousin. I would not rip out my sister heart like that. I could feel a huge pull toward Paul. That pull was not there before. In fact the minute Paul looked at me, the first time that day; was when I started to feel it. This was all wrong, it should be Jackie here not me.

"I love you already" Paul said. Turning my attention back on to him.

"Paul, we need to take a walk and talk, do you think that you could talk to me alone. I mean with two legs, not four paws." I questioned him, but looked over to Sam face.

"I won't hurt you Jackie! I promise you." Paul boldly said to me.

Sam nodded in agreement, but looked into Paul's eyes for reassurance.

"Come on Jackie, let's take a walk." Paul said placing his hand into mine.

Once we are outside the house a walked a little bit we started to talk.

"Paul, I know that you imprinted on me. I can feel the pull towards you too. I know that you think that you even love me." He started to interrupt me, but I held my hand up to stop him. "Paul, you love Jackie, she is the one for you, not me. She is my sister and I couldn't ever hurt her like that. I love her too much to do it. I know Emily choose to do that to Leah, but I won't. I want you to be happy. I want you back with my sister. I will always just be your friend. Hell, I will be your best friend if you need me to be. But, that is all, I will ever be to you. See I made my choice. I know that I am being selfish, but I choose me. I refuse to hurt anyone, and honestly one day you will realize that I am right. Your happiness has always meant something to me. So be happy with Jackie, she loves you in a way that I never will be able to love you! I know deep down that you love her two, if you didn't you would of never changed like you did in the kitchen, when you realized you had to give her up, for me. This is your chance to have the love of two women, one that can love you the way you deserve to be loved. The other as the best friend, that you can always count on." I lifted my head and placed a kiss on his face, the first and last kiss I would ever give him, and walked away.

As, I turned the page in my notebook to reflect the last two years, I realized all the great memories of Paul, my sister, and the other pack members. Sure we had are ups and downs. I kept my promise to him through Jackie's, and his relations. I was always there when he needed me to be.

In December, I discovered I terminal cancer of the brain. I didn't have much time left. I look back at everything that happened in my life. There is nothing that I would of changed. Paul was everything that I wanted. But, he was everything that Jackie needed. The last memory that I thought of before I closed my eyes forever was the look on Paul's, and my sister's face when their newborn son was born.

_**This was my very first one-shot, please review this everyone. You don't even need to log on. Please check out my other stories. **_

_**The Best Things comes To Those Who Wait. It is another Paul imprint story. **_

_**Finding True Love Twice. It is a Leah and Taha Aki imprint story**_


End file.
